Kapitel 6- IN ARBEIT
Chain of Tragedy Kapitel 6-IN ARBEIT Als sie beim Direktor gesessen hatten, war es für Alessa, als habe man ihrem Verstand eine Warnung geschickt. Etwas schien nicht richtig, jemand schien nicht richtig. Sie konnte das beunruhigte Knurren hören, sobald sie aufgesprungen war und hinaus auf den Gang lief. Sie konnte spüre, wie Es unruhig hin und her lief. Sei es aus Besorgnis oder Euphorie über das Kommende, konnte sie nicht sagen, aber ihr selbst gefiel das Gefühl nicht. Und sie behielt Recht, denn sie erkannte bald den Flur welchen sie entlang lief. Dort hatte sie Ayame letzte Nacht hingeführt, bevor sie Aido und Kain begegnet war. Es war eine Kurzschlussreaktion sobald sie die Worte des Hunters hörte. „…Es sei denn, er tränke das Blut eines lebenden Menschen…“ Noch bevor das Knacken der Entsicherung der Waffe zu hören war, befand sich Alessa in Mitten des Zimmers zwischen zwei überraschten und schockierten Huntern, die Stirn nur Millimeter vom Lauf der Waffe entfernt. Sie starrte zu dem Mann mit der Augenklappe hinauf, ihre zotteligen Haare nur soweit aus dem Gesicht gefallen, dass man die dicken Silberfäden in ihren Augen pulsieren sehen kann, wenn man genau hinsah. Ihr Blick war kalt und ihre Zähne waren gefletscht, gaben den Blick auf ihre “Reißzähne“ preis, welche weiter vorstanden und länger, sowie dicker als normal aussahen. ´Unseres.´ „Ich lasse nicht zu, dass sie ihm etwas antun. Vielleicht sind sie ein Hunter“, sie spie dieses Wort aus, als sei es pure Galle, „aber wir befinden uns hier auf neutralem Grund! Reden sie mit dem Direktor, wenn sie ein Problem mit Zero-kun haben.“ Die Schwarzhaarige traute ihrer Stimme nicht, weswegen sie leise sprach, aber dennoch deutlich. „Sollte es allein nur um das Bluttrinken von Menschen gehen, werde ich mein Blut anbieten! Es mag vielleicht den Vampiren untersagt sein von Menschen zu trinken, aber es wird nichts über andere Rassen gesagt.“ Auch wenn sie wusste, dass es unmöglich für die Spezien waren, dass Blut des Anderen aufzunehmen. Und wäre Alessa in diesem Moment nicht so sehr von ihrer Wut und ihrem Instinkt abgelenkt gewesen, hätte sie das Lächel welches Yagari trug, als gefährlich eingeschätzt. „Wusste ich doch, dass mir die Konstellation deiner Augen bekannt vorkommt, Welpe. ''Einen netten und seltenen Schoßhund hast du dir da angelacht Zero.“ Yagaris Stimme triefte nur so vor Hohn, als er langsam die Waffe sinken ließ, die er immer noch auf Alessa gerichtet hatte. „Oder sollte ich dich für diesen ''Hund beglückwünschen, Higurashi-san?“, fragte er, als Ayame das Zimmer betrat, ein finsterer und leicht zerknirschter Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. „Alessandra gehört niemanden Toga-kun.“ Der Schwarzhaarige lachte bevor er noch einmal Zero ansah, welcher immer noch erstarrt hinter Alessa stand. „Lass mich nie bereuen, dass ich mein rechtes Auge geopfert habe, um dich zu retten“. Mit diesen Worten und einen letzten Blick in Alessas kalte Augen, verließ er das Zimmer, eine unangenehme Stille zurück lassend. Ayame starrte Zero und Alessa an, Zero starrte Alessas Hinterkopf an und Alessa sah zur Tür, durch die der Schwarzhaarige verschwunden war. „Wir haben etwas zu klären“, meinte die Ärztin seufzend und bewegte die anderen Beiden dazu ihr zum Krankenzimmer zu folgen. ---------------------------------------------------------- Im Krankenzimmer saßen die Drei nun, aber keine sagte ein Wort. Gefühlte Stunden schwiegen sie sich an. Mit einem Seufzen suchte Ayame einen Anfang. „Also, erste Frage.“ Sie sah Alessa an. „Warum bist du aus dem Zimmer des Direktors so schnell verschwunden?“ Alessa schaute auf ihre Füße. „Ich … Ich habe gespürt, dass jemand in Gefahr war. Und ehe ich mich versah, stand ich schon bei Zero und diesem Typen. Ich wusste einfach, wo ich hin musste.“ Ayame nickte. „Zweite Frage, Zero: Was meinte Toga mit dem letzten Satz. Warum bist du schuldig für sein verlorenes Auge?“ Zero starrte sie einfach nur an. Ayame starrte zurück. Alessa blickte nur abwechselnd von Zero zu Ayame und wieder zurück. „Ich weiß, dass du wahrscheinlich gewinnen wirst, doch vergiss nicht, wenn du es uns gesagt, wirst es dir besser gehen.“ „Es wird nicht besser. Durch nichts auf der Welt!“ Zero fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Nun gut. Ich sag’s euch. In der Grundschule gab es eine Schulärztin. Sie war immer nett und allseits beliebt bei den Schülern. Dann kam Yagari-Sensei und meinte die Ärztin wäre ein Level-E Vampir. Ich habe stets behauptet sie wäre kein Vampir. Und als ich mit ihr reden wollte, hat sie mich angegriffen. Yagari-Sensei rettete mein Leben, doch er verlor dabei sein rechtes Auge.“ Er brach ab, nicht fähig, mehr über sich preiszugeben. „Wir wollen dich nicht quälen. Wenn du willst, kannst du jetzt gehen.“ „Einen Moment.“ Zero blickt in Alessas Richtung. „Warum wolltest du mir dein Blut geben?“ Alessa schaut ihn an. „Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst und was du durchmachst. Ich ringe auch jeden Tag mit mir selbst, damit ich mich unter Kontrolle habe. Ich will genau so wenig Monster sein.“ Sie brach ab und schaute weg. „Das mit dem Blut war eine dumme Idee. Wenn du es trinken würdest, würdest du wahrscheinlich sterben. Es tut mir Leid.“ Der letzte Satz war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. „Noch eine Frage. An euch Beide.“ Er schaute jetzt auch Ayame an. „Was war mit dem Welpen bzw. Hund gemeint?“ Alessa sah Ayame an. „Alessa war damit gemeint. Sie ist ein Werwolf. Deswegen die Sache mit dem Hund und der Kontrolle.“ Zero nickte. „Ich verstehe.“ „Sag mal, Ayame-senpai, wie hast du uns überhaupt gefunden?“, fragte Zero. „Ja, das würde ich auch gern wissen.“ Ayame wurde rot. „Ich? Na, durch Zufall.“ Sie spielte mit ihren Haaren. Zero sagte nichts. Er starrte sie nur an. „Na gut, ich habe euch mit einer speziellen Suchtechnik gefunden.“ `Und das war noch nicht mal gelogen. Schließlich sind ihre Schlangen zu allem gut ´, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu. „Was für eine spezielle Suchtechnik?“ „So etwas wie eine versteckte Kamera. Kommt Leute, es wird bald Abend. Zero-kun, du solltest dich am besten für den Übergang fertig machen. Ich muss auch noch meine Sache aufräumen. Also Leute, an die Arbeit.“ Als sie alle gehen wollten, stand plötzlich Yuki in der Tür. „Zero-kun, Ayame-senpai, der Rektor will euch sprechen.“ Ayame nickte. „Wir sind sofort da“, sagte sie zu Yuki. Und zu Alessa: „Bleib hier und verhalt dich unauffällig!“ Im Zimmer des Rektors wurden sie wie üblich überschwänglich begrüßt. „Ach, da seid ihr ja, mein lieber Adoptivsohn, meine liebste Kollegin!“ „Willst du es übernehmen, Zero-kun?“ Zero ging nach vorne und schlägt auf den Tisch, der in der Mitte durchbricht. „Ich bin nicht ihr Adoptivsohn!“ Kaien Cross winkte ab. „Regt euch wieder ab. Möchtet ihr einen Tee?“ „Wir wollen keinen Tee!“, schrie er ihn an. Etwas ruhiger: „Warum haben sie uns hergeholt?“ Mit einem Nicken zu Ayame, die jetzt hervortritt mit den Händen in ihrem weißen Kittel. „Heute kommt Besuch. Ich möchte, dass ihr ihn zu mir bringt, nachdem er bei der Night-Class war.“ „Night-Class? Warum müssen wir das tun?“, fragte Zero. „Der Mann ist ein Sponsor unserer Schule. Es ist sehr wichtig, dass ich mit ihm spreche.“ Nun mischte sich auch Ayame in das Gespräch ein. „Wer ist es?“ Einen Moment schwieg der Rektor. „Asato Ichijo alias Ichio. Er hat eine sehr große Firma und …“ „Ich mache es“, Damit war für Ayame die Sache erledigt. `Asato Ichijo, der Senatsvorstand´, dachte sie sich und leckte sich über Lippen. Ihre Pupillen wurden schmal. „Interessant!“ ----------------------------------------- Langeweile war wohl noch untertrieben fand Castiel. Nachdem Ichijo bei Tag das ganze Haus fast zusammen geschrien hatte, da sein Großvater kommen würde, standen nun alle Vampire im Eingangsbereich des Hauses Mond. Im Gegensatz zu den Anderen hatte er nur einen Pullover und eine einfache Jeans angezogen und befand sich, an eine Wand gelehnt, in der Nähe von Akatsuki und den Anderen. „Hmm, selbst ihr seid pflichtbewusst zum Empfang erschienen! Fürchtet ihr den Alten Senator so sehr“, begrüßte Ruka Hanabusa und Akatsuki gerade. „Nun ja“, begann Akatsuki, „ er ist ein Monster und hat einige Jahrzehnte mehr auf dem Buckel, deshalb sind wohl auch alle hier anstatt im Unterricht.“ Castiel musste aufpassen, dass er bei dieser Aussage nicht gleich laut loslachte. Die “Jahrzehnte“, die der Alte schon auf dem Buckel trug, waren ein Katzensprung für die Vampire in Europa, außerdem bewies das rein gar nichts, nur weil er sich mit Angst einen Platz an der Spitze eingebracht hatte, musste man ihn nicht gleich anbeten. Es zählte mehr dazu, den Respekt der Anderen zu ernten, zumindest für ihn. Spannend wurde es erst, als der alte Senat durch die Tür stolzierte. Im Hintergrund konnte er Ayames Gefühle wahrnehmen, welche viel zu Intensiv waren, weswegen er erst gar nicht versuchte sie auseinander zu bringen. Warum mussten Frauen immer so viel auf einmal fühlen? Nach der Ohrfeige, die sein Cousin erhielt, führte Akatsuki ihn zum Schulgebäude für etwas Ablenkung. Er verstand es einfach nicht, wie Hanabusa jedes Mal einfach alles so hinnahm. Natürlich war Kaname im Gegensatz zu ihnen ein Reinblut, das hieß aber nicht, dass Aido sich einfach von ihm rumschupsen lassen konnte…vielleicht konnte er es einfach nicht nachvollziehen, sein Cousin hatte schon immer einen gewissen Faible für den Reinblüter gehabt, seit sie klein waren. „Kain wo gehen wir hin“, quengelte es auch schon leicht versetzt hinter ihm. „Wir fangen mit meinem Plan der Friedenstiftung an“, antwortete er und konnte schon das Fragezeichen über dem Kopf des Blonden blinken sehen. „Ok? “ Denn im Gegensatz zu allen Anderen, bemerkte Kain dass es Castiel leid tat, was auch immer er verbrochen hatte, denn dann trug er immer diesen starren und kühlen Blick, welcher ihm ab und zu Gänsehaut bescherte. Sobald sie den Gang betraten, der zum Krankenzimmer führte, zog Hanabusa fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. „Castiel“, war alles war er sagte, bevor er an die Tür klopfte. Er hatte gesehen, dass das Licht noch an war und soweit er wusste, befand sich Ayame noch außerhalb des Gebäudes, also konnte sie sie noch nicht zurück schicken. Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit bis Schritte hinter der Tür zu hören waren und ein paar Sekunden, bis eine verzottelte, mehr als sonst, Schwarzhaarige die Tür öffnete. Nicht das er es schlimm fand, es gab ihr diesen perfekten animalischen Touch. Das Erste was kam, war ein Stirnrunzeln, dann legte sie ihren Kopf schief und sah die beiden Vampire an. „Müsstet ihr nicht im Unterricht sein…oh, es war eine Versammlung gewesen. Ayame-Senpai hatte so etwas erzählte“, meinte sie, bevor sie ein Stück zur Seite ging und die Beiden das Zimmer betreten konnten. Aido behielt immer noch etwas Abstand, aber er schien sich an die Gegenwart der jungen Frau zu gewöhnen, was man von ihr nicht sagen konnte, war sie letztes Mal freundlich auf Beide eingegangen, so hielt sie heute Nacht eine gewisse Distanz und einen leicht angespannten Körper. „Wir waren kurz mal anwesend, nicht empfehlenswert“, meinte Kain schief grinsend. Alessa zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und sah unter ihren Zotteln immer mal wieder zu dem dunkelfarbenden Abdruck auf der Wange des Blonden. „Wir hatten uns gedacht“, wobei Aido nicht einmal wusste, warum sein Cousin von “wir“ sprach, „da du ja weißt, was wir sind, dass wir dich problemlos ins Haus Mond einladen können und irgendwas zusammen unternehmen.“ Während Hanabusa an der Mentalität seines Cousins zweifelte und das Geschehen des Vorabends vergas, grinste dieser von einem Ohr zum Anderen, es konnte ziemlich langweilig werden, wenn man immer nur mit seiner Rasse sprechen konnte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist“, meinte die Schwarzhaarige wieder mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln. „Ich bin nicht gerade sozial veranlagt“, auf diese Aussage hin, zogen beide Vampire eine Augenbraue hoch. Zu Alessas Glück und Kains Unglück im Bezug auf seinen Plan die Schwarzhaarige in die Nähe von Castiel zu locken, betrat Ayame gerade das Zimmer. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Es wurde Abend. Ayame machte sich auf, um Zero abzuholen. „Warum müssen wir dieses Monster abholen?“ Ayame lächelte bei dieser Frage. „Er ist im Senat und hat eine sehr erfolgreiche Firma. Das macht ihn in der Welt der Vampire zu etwas Besonderem.“ Zero murrte noch irgendwas, doch verstummte dann, als sie auf das Grundstück von Haus Mond kamen. Wachsam schritten sie durch das Eingangstor. Yuki war als Vorhut schon mal vorausgegangen, Zero und Ayame sollten Ichio zum Direktor begleiten und auf ihn aufpassen. Sie bekamen ein paar Brocken mit, wie Ichio den Frieden der Akademie in Frage stellt und Yuki gegenargumentiert. Sie sah den furchteinflößenden, alten Vampir mit einem kalten Lächeln und hörte ihn sagen: „Ich möchte wirklich gerne wissen, wie der Rektor darauf kommt, hier herrsche “Frieden“. Ist nicht neulich erst ein aktiver Vampire Hunter in die Akademie eingedrungen?“ Zero ergriff das Wort: „Diesen Punkt möchte der Rektor Ihnen gerne erklären.“ Die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit lag nun auf den beiden Neuankömmlingen. „Wir sind beauftragt, Sie sofort zu ihm zu bringen.“, endete Ayame. „Unverschämt wie immer dieser Kurosu …“,worauf er sofort mit einem scharfen Blick von Ayame bedacht wurde. Er nickte. „Nun gut, führt mich hin.“ Kurz wechselte er einen Todesblick mit Zero, als er nach draußen schritt. Yuki wollte mitkommen, doch Takuma hielt sie auf. Ayame drehte sich leicht in seine Richtung um. `Takuma Ichijo. Er ist anders als die anderen Vampire´, dachte sie. Zero riss sie aus den Gedanken. „Kommst du endlich, Ayame-san?“ Ayame nickte und beeilte sich die Anderen einzuholen. Die meiste Zeit wurde geschwiegen, doch sobald sie im Gebäude waren, sagte Asato Ichijo: „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass hier so etwas wie Frieden existiert. Mit einem Level E.“ Er schaute Zero mit vernichtendem Blick an. Zero starrte hasserfüllt zurück. „Zero ist kein Level E.“, sagte Ayame kalt. „Noch nicht“ Ayame spürte wie sich Wut in ihr ansammelte. „Sie glauben wohl, dass Sie das beurteilen können, aber Sie haben nicht die geringste Ahnung. Ihr engstirniges Verhalten wird sich irgendwann rächen.“ Sie hatten bereits das Zimmer des Rektors erreicht. Ayame klopfte an. „Der Gast ist nun anwesend.“ Rektor Kurosu öffnete die Tür und begrüßte seinen Gast. „Guten Abend, Asato Ichijo. Es freut mich sehr Sie heute in meiner bescheiden Akademie begrüßen zu dürfen.“ `Schleimer´, war das einzige, was sie dazu dachte. „Ayame-chan, Zero-kun, ich danke euch. Ruht euch aus.“ Dann schloss er die Tür. „Ich bin weg. Gute Nacht, Aya-chan.“ Damit verschwand Zero um die nächste Ecke. Sie selbst kehrte zum Krankenzimmer zurück. Das Erste, was sie sah, waren Akatsuki Kain und Hanabusa Aido. Für einen kurzen Moment schien sie überrascht, dann wurde ihre Miene streng. „Ihr beide solltet nicht im Schulgebäude sein. Geht wieder in euer Wohnhaus!“ Sie sah Akatsukis enttäuschte Miene und ein erleichterter Ausdruck auf Aidos Gesicht. Der Wildschopf hob entschuldigend die Hände und folgte seinem Cousin nach draußen. Als er auf gleicher Höhe mit Ayame war flüsterte er ihr etwas ins Ohr, worauf Ayame nur die Stirn runzelte und die Augenbrauen hob. Alessa schaute sie fragend an. „Was war hier los, Alessa-chan?“ „Nichts“, antwortete die Schwarzhaarige mit schwerer Stimme ausweichend. Ayame war zu müde um nachzuforschen, weswegen sie nur nickte. „Gute Nacht, Alessa-chan.“ „Gute Nacht.“ --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- „Man kann nichts ganz machen, was nicht ganz gemacht werden will“, wisperte Alessa in Gedanken versunken vor sich hin. Die ganze Nacht über hatte sie kein Auge zu getan, immer wieder hatte Es so stark an den Stäben gerüttelt, dass sie glaubte, würde sie ihre Augen schließen, würde sie nie wieder Kontrolle über ihren Körper bekommen. Schon Stunden bevor die Morgendämmerung herein brach hatte die Schwarzhaarige es drinnen nicht mehr ausgehalten und sich leise an einer friedlich schlafenden Ayame vorbei nach draußen geschlichen. Seitdem saß sie auf einem Baum und blickte in die Ferne, auch wenn sie nur den Horizont sehen konnte. Diese Zeit war schlimmer, als die Alpträume, die sie plagten, denn so hatten die Erinnerungen genug Ruhe um an die Oberfläche zu kommen und sie in einen Schlund aus Angst, Verzweiflung und Hass zu ziehen. Das befriedigende Schnurren in ihrem Inneren machte die Erinnerungen nicht besser. #Flashback# „Verdammt tu endlich etwas!“ Da waren Stimmen. Sie kannte diese Stimmen, oder bildete sie sich das ein? Wütende Worte, die für sie keinen Sinn ergaben. „Wenn sie es nicht langsam akzeptiert, wird sie das ihren Verstand kosten.“ Eine zweite Stimme, dieses Mal kühler und trotzdem spürte sie die Wut hinter den Worten. „Sie will es nicht. Ich kann sie nicht dazu zwingen ihrem zweiten Ich nach zugeben.“ Eine dritte Stimme. Sie war alt und schien die Wut der anderen Stimmen hinfort zu schmettern. Doch die Frage war, von wem sprachen sie? Von ihr? War sie überhaupt hier? Aber wenn sie hier war, warum konnte sie ihre Augen dann nicht öffnen? „Aber du musst ihr doch helfen können, wenn sie nicht bald ihre wahre Gestalt annimmt, verliert sie diese.“ Wieder die erste Stimme und dieses Mal voller Verzweiflung. Wieder machten diese Worte keinen Sinn für sie. #Flashback Ende# Erst vor einiger Zeit, fand sie den Sinn in diesen Worten und der Schmerz, der mit der Bedeutung dieser Sätze kam, heraus. „Hey Wolfsmädchen“, leicht überrascht und froh über diese Unterbrechung sah den Baum hinab um Zero zu erblicken, der so mürrisch wie immer aussah. „Du solltest rein gehen, Aya-chan wird bald wach und nicht erfreut sein, dass du ohne ihre Erlaubnis raus gegangen bist, außerdem kannst du ihr ausrichten, dass sie einen Bodyguard für dich suchen soll, mir ist es zu langweilig dir dabei zu zusehen, wenn du nur gerade aus starrst“, mit diesen Worten schlenderte der Silberhaarige Richtung Haus Sonne und ließ eine stirnrunzelnde Alessa zurück. Welche erst nach einigen Minuten begriff, dass Zero die ganze Zeit in ihrer Nähe gewesen sein musste und darauf geachtet hatte, dass sie nichts Schlimmes tat. Hatte Ayame ihn darum gebeten, oder hatte er es freiwillig getan? Bei dem Gedanke an die Schulkrankenschwester, sprang die Dunkelhaarige leichtfüßig vom Ast auf welchem sie gesessen hatte, hinunter und lief nun ihrerseits zum Schulgebäude. ---------------------------------------------- Ayame erwartete Alessa bereits, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. Alessa entschuldigte sich leise und lief zu ihrem Bett. Die ganze Zeit schwieg sie vor sich hin. Die Tage waren lang und trostlos. Ayame blickte seufzend aus dem Fenster. Alessa war so still wie immer und selbst Zero ließ sich nicht blicken. „Ich mache noch einen Krankenbesuch“, sagte Ayame. Alessa nickte abwesend. Auf dem Weg begegnete sie Zero. „Hey, wie geht’s? Lange nicht mehr gesehen.“ Zero blickte sie noch nicht mal mehr an. „Du wirst mich jetzt begleiten, Zero-kun!“ Bevor Zero auch nur protestieren konnte, wurde er schon mitgeschleift. „Was war so los in letzter Zeit?“ „Nicht viel“ Zero vermied es ihr in die Augen zu sehen. „Also keine Auseinandersetzungen mit Kuran?“ Bei der Nennung des Namens blieb er stehen. „Er hat mit verraten warum er meine Existenz noch weiter duldet. Ich bin Yukis Schutzschild“ Ayame schaute ihn einen Moment nachdenklich an. „Willst du Yuki denn beschützen?“ „Natürlich!“ Ayame wandte sich wieder zum Gehen. „Dann ist es doch auch kein Problem, oder? Er will, dass du sie schützt und du willst sie beschützen“ Für einen Moment war Zero sprachlos. „War sonst noch was?“, fragte Ayame, als Zero wieder aufgeholt hatte. Zeros Miene verfinsterte sich. „Yuki ist in Kaname verliebt“ „Woher willst du das wissen?“ „Ich habe es geschmeckt“ Jetzt war Ayame es, die stehenblieb. „Du hast es geschmeckt?“ Zero lief weiter. „Ich bin ein Vampir. Das ist normal.“ Ayame schaute ihm misstrauisch hinterher und versuchte ihn wieder einzuholen. Sie gingen bis zum Zimmer schweigend nebeneinander her. „Ciao, muss noch die neue Schülerin begrüßen.“, sagte Zero und verschwand. Als Ayame mit der Untersuchung fertig war, ging sie wieder ins Krankenzimmer. Alessa stand am offenen Fenster, welches den Vorhof zeigte. „Eine Kutsche ist vorgefahren“, wurde sie informiert. Ayame neigte den Kopf. „Das ist wahrscheinlich die neue Schülerin, die heute ankommen soll.“ Sie ging auch zum Fenster und die beiden jungen Frauen beobachten das Geschehen. Ein Mädchen stieg aus der Kutsche und setzte ihren Mantel ab. Von da an, bemerkten Beide, dass etwas mit ihr nicht stimmte. Ayame spürte Gefahr und auch Alessa spannte jeden Muskel an. Wer war sie und was wollte sie wirklich hier? -------------------------------------------- Aus Alessas Augen sprach der Unglaube, als sie das junge zierliche Mädchen aus der Kutsche steigen sah. ´Aber das konnte nicht sein oder?` Dieselben Gesichtszüge und der selbe Blick, Beides war Alessa bekannt und doch passt das restliche Aussehen nicht mit ihrer Erinnerung an eine silberhaarige Frau zusammen. War sie schon so übermüdet, dass sie jetzt schon in allem eine Verbindung zu ihrer Vergangenheit sah? Sie konnte schon seit Tagen nicht mehr richtig schlafen, der heran nahende Vollmond war einer der Gründe. „Noch ein Vampir“, murmelte Ayame neben ihr wohl eher unbewusst, aber sie selbst hatte die weiße Uniform auch schon unter dem Mantel gesehen. ´Noch ein Zufall?` „Ayame-senpai“, fragte die Schwarzhaarige leise und wurde überrascht von Genannter angesehen. „Ja?“ Aber Alessa schwieg uns sah immer noch dabei zu, wie das Mädchen dem Gebäude näher kam. „Schon gut“, meinte sie dann doch leise, als sie umdrehte und zu ihrem Bett ging, aber Ayame stoppte. „Was hältst du von einem Ausflug, oder einem Sparziergang über das Gelände, es ist bestimmt nicht gut für dich, so lange hier drinne zu sein und bevor du wieder alleine gehst, können wir auch zusammen gehen.“ „Ein Spaziergang wäre schön, ein paar der Schüler haben von einem See gesprochen, wenn ich dürfte, würde ich gerne etwas schwimmen.“ Die Tatsache außer Acht lassen, dass es nicht gerade Sommerlich war, allerdings waren Temperatur-Unterschiede für Alessa kein großes Thema. Ayame überlegte kurz mit gerunzelter Stirn bevor sie nickte. „Aber in was willst du baden?“ „In dem T-Shirt“, sie deute auf ihr Bett, wo ein einige Nummern zu großes schwarzes T-Shirt lag, „und Unterwäsche.“ Ayame nickte achselzuckend und Beide machten sich fertig. Sie hatten Wärmflaschen mit Tee mit genommen, zwei Decken und Handtücher für Alessa. Sie waren nicht einmal fünf Minuten am See, da hatte sich Alessa schon das T-Shirt über ihre Unterwäsche gezogen und mit einiger Kraft ins Wasser gerannt, so dass sie gleich untertauchen konnte und weiter auf den See hinaus schwamm. Nach einiger Zeit ließ sie sich auf dem Rücken treiben, nur um durch ein Räuspern und ein „nicht gerade warm“ aus den Gedanken gerissen zu werden, so dass sie vor Schreck leicht untertauchte, nur um sofort leicht hustend wieder hoch zu kommen. Als sie ihr Blick Richtung Ufer lenkte, erkannte sie etwas weiter weg von Ayame die beiden Schüler die sie damals am Schokoladen-Tag als erstes gesehen hatten. Der Rothaarige hatte eine Packung Mikado-Stäbchen in der Hand und kaute, für sie lustlos aussehend auf ein paar Stäbchen herum, das Mädchen neben ihm bedachte sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als wolle sie nicht verstehen, was Alessa im See zu suchen hatte. Sie schwamm langsam zu Ayame zurück, welche ihr ein Handtuch hin hielt. Die beiden Schüler waren zu ihnen getreten und bedachten sie jetzt beide mit gehobener Augenbraue, erst da kam Alessa in den Sinn, dass sie „dank“ des nassen Shirts sehen konnten, wie dünn sie war. Aber Ayame rettete sie, in dem sie sich etwas vor sie stellte. „Was macht ihr Beide denn schon so früh außerhalb des Mond-Hauses?“ ------------------------------------- „Guten Tag, Rima-senpai, Shiki-senpai.“, sagte Ayame höflich, immer bedacht Alessas Körper zu verdecken. „„Was macht ihr Beide denn schon so früh außerhalb des Mond-Hauses?“ „Wir kommen gerade von einem Modeljob“, erklärte Rima. Alessa zog an Ayames Ärmel. Diese wandte sich um, zog ihren Mantel aus und legte ihn Alessa um, damit man ihre unnormal dünne Figur nicht sah. Dabei kam ihr schwarzes knielanges Kleid zum Vorschein. Dann wandte sie sich wieder den zwei Vampiren zu. „Interessant!“ Shiki drehte sich zu Rima. „Haben wir gerade nicht einen Level E gejagt?“ Worauf er einen genervten Blick von Rima erntete. „Einen Level E!?“ Ayame war außer sich. „Wie kommt ihr dazu einen Level E zu jagen?“ „Befehl vom Hausvorstand Kuran“, sagte Shiki. Ayame verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Habt ihr ihn getötet?“ Alle blickten erstaunt zu Alessa. Rima nickte. „Der Vertrauensschüler hat ihn getötet.“ Diesmal bekam er von Rima einen Schlag auf den Kopf. Während Alessa nur stumm und abwesend nickte, wurde Ayame jetzt erst recht wütend. „Rima-san, Shiki-san. Was macht ihr hier?“ Takuma Ichijo kam auf die Gruppe zugelaufen. „Ayame-san, Alessa-san. Wie schön euch zu sehen“, fügte er mit einem warmen Lächeln hinzu. Ayames Wut war wie weggeweht. Sie bekam kein Wort heraus. Doch Alessa half ihr aus. „Guten Tag, Ichijo-senpai. Hast du als Stellvertreter von Haus Mond schon den Neuzugang der Night-Class gesehen?“ Takuma sah sie erstaunt an. „Noch nicht, wir werden sie heute Abend erst kennenlernen.“ „In Ordnung.“ Ayame hat ihre Stimme wieder gefunden. „Wir müssen dann auch gehen. Und ihr solltet es auch tun! Auf Wiedersehen!“ Sie griff Alessa an den Arm und zog sie weg. Als sie an Takuma vorbeiging, flüsterte Ayame ihm etwas ins Ohr. „Bitte pass auf dieses Mädchen auf!“ ------------------------------------- Er hatte sich noch nie schuldig gefühlt. Na gut, vielleicht ein bisschen als er mit Aidos Gefühlen gespielt hatte und dieser darauf seinen Cousin angepöbelt hat. Aber es war nun mal witzig gewesen. Und jetzt, verdammt! Das Gefühl nagte an ihm, wie seine Mitschüler gerne an den Hälsen der Day-Class nagen würden. Genervt stöhnend drehte sich Cas in seinem Bett im Haus Mond auf die andere Seite und blickte zu den Vorhängen. Es war noch nicht einmal ansatzweiße nahe an der Dämmerung. „Ayame“, murmelte er überlegend. Obwohl wo Ayame war, war auch Sie. „Super der einzig normale Vampir und ich darf mich schuldig fühlen.“ Das Leben hasste ihn. Sobald er sich seine Uniform angezogen hatte, macht er sich auf den Weg zur Krankenstation, dabei überlegend, wie er sich am besten bei der Schwarzhaarigen entschuldigen könnte. Es war eigentlich fast aus Reflex gewesen, als er damals mit ihr allein gewesen war. Er hatte erst versucht von weitem ihre Gefühle so zu beeinflussen, dass dieses Netz um ihre Aura wieder sichtbar wurde, weil er wissen wollte, was genau das Netz war. Als dies nicht klappte, hatte er einfach improvisiert und nach den Büchern gefragt, die neben ihr lagen und sich davon eins angesehen, wobei er „ausversehen“ ihre Schulter berührt hatte und ihn das graue Netz fast ansprang. Worauf sie knurrend(!) zurück gewichen war und ihm sagte, dass er verschwinden soll, bevor sie ihn zerfetzte. Augenverdrehend dachte er an seinen Versuch eine etwas gestotterte Entschuldigung raus zu bringen. Aber als er gesehen hatte, wie sich das Netz wieder über ihre Aura ausbreitet und so zu bleiben schien, entschied er sich, doch lieber zu gehen. Es hieß doch immer „Neugier killt die Katz“, aber es war nie von Vampiren die Rede gewesen. Sobald er den Krankenflügel betrat, wurde er von misstrauischen Ayame begrüß, deren Blick gleich zu einem der Krankenbetten wanderte auf welchem Alessa sich gerade die Haare trocknete und nichts mit bekommen zu schien. „Ich weiß nicht was du gemacht hast Castiel Collins“, es war schlimmer als er gedacht hatte, wenn sie ihn schon mit fast vollem Namen anredete, „aber Alessa-chan hat die letzten Tage nicht richtig geschlafen und genau so scheint sie sich auch zu fühlen. Vergeig es und ich pfähle dich, verstanden?!“ Castiel nickte ergebend, er wusste, Ayame würde einen Weg finden ihn wirklich mit einem Pflock zu töten. Er lief Richtung der Schwarzhaarigen und blieb zwei Armlängen von ihr entfernt, er räusperte sich, worauf sie ihn erst bemerkte, denn die Hand die das Tusch über ihre Haare wuschelte, geriet kurz ins Stocken, bevor sie weiter machte ohne auf zu sehen. „Ich wollte mich entschuldigen, wegen neulich. Aya-chan kennt das Problem mit meiner Neugier und…Fähigkeit. Es ist nur, dass deine Aura erst die zweite ist, die Ungewöhnlich von allen anderen ist und ich wissen wollte, was das Netz ist, welches sich immer ausbreitet und zurück zieht. Es ist als wären es zwei Auren, wobei eine immer versteckt bleibt.“ Er redete einfach ohne sich überhaupt sicher zu sein, dass die Schwarzhaarige etwas von dem verstand, was er erzählte. „Trotzdem hattest du nicht das Recht dazu“, fuhr ihn genannte an. „Ich weiß, aber manchmal kann ich nicht anders und muss meiner Fähigkeit nachgeben. Es tut mir leid, mehr kann ich nicht sagen, ich kann nur versprechen, zu versuchen es nie wieder zu machen.“ Alessa schwieg, ihre Hand lag immer noch auf dem Tuch, welches nun einfach nur über ihren Haaren hing. „Sorry“, nuschelte er noch mal und ging dann wieder zurück zum Eingang, wo Ayame ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter klopfte, was aber durch ihre flackernde Farbenpracht von Aura zu Nichte gemacht wurde. Denn wie es schien, fand Ayame das mehr als lustig, aber gleichzeitig wollte sie sich vor lauter Dummheit die Hand vor die Stirn klatschen. Castiel verließ das Zimmer augenrollend. Er wusste ja selbst, dass er mit Entschuldigung und im Umgang mit Gefühlen, trotz seiner Fähigkeit, eine Niete war, aber Ayame hätte wenigstens so nett sein können und zu versuchen ihre Gefühle zu verstecken. -----------------------------------